Sketch Book
by AlicornOfNight
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been getting detention to hang out alone durring class for years, but will everything between them change when Stan finds a drawing of him and his Super Best Friend in Kyle's private sketch book? First ever FanFiction! Sorry for spelling mistakes :(
1. Chapter 1

I love the shipping Style and desided, 'Why not have it be your first ever fanfic?'. So here you go. I wrote this at like midnight and I warn you, I totally suck at spelling so, please don't rate badly for that :( Enjoy!

I do not own South Park or any of the characters (though if I did, this would totally be an episode!)

(Stan, Kyle and the rest of the gang are all 17)

They had been doing this for as long as they could remember, even though they had acutaly been doing it since about fifth grade.

Stan and Kyle would do something, anything to get in trouble in class to be sent to detention. Usually, that would mean Kyle would argue with Cartman and Stan would end up hitting the fat Nazi in the face to defend his redhead friend, which would always make Kenny snicker.

The teacher would then send the Super Best Friends away to the detention room filled with only chairs, desks and no one to bother them. That was the crutail part, there was no one else ever in that room. No one to tell them to stop laughing and get their work done, no Cartman to ramble on about Hitler, no overly flirtatious Kenny that would hit on Kyle non stop, and no Wendy. The last part only mattering to Kyle.

Being in detention meant that Stan and Kyle could just, hang. They normaly just talked about how cool it was that they figured out that they could do this, but today Stan just had to bring up Wendy...again.

It's not that Kyle doesn't enjoy talking about Wendy, it's just that he well, hates it. Because when Stan talks about Wendy, he's not talking, he's whining. When even the slightest thing that reminds the brunette about his on-again-off-again girl friend, he goes into total complain mode, which Kyle can't stand.

The only reason Kyle still does this is to be with Stan. Yes, Kyle has a thing for his Super Best Friend. It had become aprent to him when he and the gang were at Starks Pond one summer in sixth grade and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Stan as he swam around in only a pair of swim trunks. Kyle had seen his friend like this befor, but not when Stan was being all up close like he was that day. To make the story short, Kyle had a long menal battle about where his feelings stood for Stan, resulting in him eventualy giving into the fact that he was gay for his friend.

The sound of Stan's whines pulled Kyle out of the memory of that day. He looked up at the brunette, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a brown, half length button up top and his old blue and red hat. His friends atire make him over think his own, a green and white striped under shirt with orange tee, dark blue skinny jeans and the childhood hat. Kyle shook his head in an effort to stop staring and replied.

"Huh? What did you say Stan?" He asked, pulling of his own hat and letting his calm red locks down with a huff of breath.

"I was saying how Wendy's been pissed at me lately. Are you OK?" Stan asked as he got up to sit next to Kyle on a neiboring desk. Kyle ran his boney fingers through his hair befor answering.

"Uh, ya. Just a little spacey today ya know?" Stan's expression showed concern as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"If this is about me being all whiney about Wendy then I get it, I'll stop" He said, looking into Kyle's eyes. He loved those emerald green eyes he found himself lost in constantly. Kyle's shoulders dropped and he ran a hand over his face.

"Dude, I don't mind when you talk about her, but it's just that...well you sound like Kenny when Butters won't talk to him. Like a baby." Kyle said. They Laughed and Stan slid his arm down to pull the redhead closer by his waist. Kyle's eyes grew wide at the feeling of being so close to him, being able to smell his collone.

"Well I promise I won't complain about Wendy anymore OK?" Stan mocked. Kyle laughed, nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Hey uh, Kyle?" Stan asked as he got up from the desk and walked twords his and Kyle's backpacks. Kyle looked up and replied with a "Ya?" befor getting up himself to follow.

"You got your book with you?" The brunette asked, digging through the orange backpack on the desk.

Ever since eighth grade, Kyle had taken a sketch book with him where ever he went. He would sit and doodle his thoughts at lunch and at home, or create master peices in the art class he started taking. Stan had always been curious about what Kyle drew in his private little book, and every now and then, Kyle would let him see the artwork he deemed worthy of him to see.

The reason Kyle was always so pretective of his sketch book was because of what he has a tendancy to draw, exactly whats on his mind. If you were to skim through the thick pages you'd find pictures of Cartman dieing in various ways, scenes of Starks Pond in summer, and mindless doodles that would only make sense to Kyle.

But if you kept looking, you'd find more than just innocent little drawings. Scattered all about the book were pictures of Stan, very detailed and beautiful pictures of Stan alone or with the group, but most of him just with Kyle. Stan and Kyle playing video games. Stan and kyle swimming. Stan and Kyle in detention. Stan and Kyle kissing.

Yes, Kyle would spend weekend mornings drawing him and Stan doing things Super Best Friends shouldn't do, like cuddle and kiss and well...whatever Kyle wanted them to do. He couldn't risk Stan seeing those drawings, which is why he totaly flipped.

"NO, STAN STOP! UGH!" He maneged to yell befor tripping on his discarded hat and falling onto Stan. The latter dropped the book mid fall, and it's pages fluttered befor opening on the ground.

Stan shot Kyle, who was now strattling him, a challenging glare and reached for the book. When his fingers grapsed the edge he pushed Kyle up off him and ran to the other end of the room, flipping through the pages as he did. Kyle jumpped up and ran after Stan, stopping when he noticed Stan turn around as he stared at a picture.

Kyle had to know what the boy had seen. He ran to Stan and pulled the book out of his hands to look at it, a hand drawn pencil drawing of Stan and him entwined in a passionate kiss. He slammed the book closed and looked up at his best friend, tears filling his eyes.

"S-Stan, I...I'm so sorry, I.." Kyle trailed off. Stan just stood there. He stared at the expression on Kyles face befor relising he was crying. At the relisation he stepped closer to Kyle and pulled the jew into an embrace. Kyle shook in his arms.

"I can understand if, if you don't want to be my f-friend anymore" The boy mumbled against Stan's shirt. Stan just rubbed his back and calmed him down. When Kyle finished rambling and crying a wet spot onto Stan's shirt, he pulled back.

"Kyle, tell me about this" Stan spoke softly, motioning to the book lying on the ground. Kyle licked his lips and looked down at his hands again befor answering.

"I, like you Stan. E-Ever since sixth grade OK? I admit it." He whimpered.

Kyle expected the worst. He just stood and waited for Stan to scream at him and storm out of the room, never to talk to him again. The thought brought tears to his already wet eyes. But instead of hearing Stan yelling that he hated him, he felt the boys hot breath on this cheak, followed by his hand on the other.

Kyle looked up, and was met with the loving stare of Stan, inches from his face.

"Stan? What are you..." He asked befor Stan closed the same between them, lightly touching their lips together. Kyle's eyes grew wide with shock at the touch of their mouths, but when Stan slid his tonge across his bottom lip, he melted.

He opened his mouth for Stan to enter and wrapped his arms around the boys neck, pulling their bodies closer. The two tounges explored each others mouths for minutes before Kyle pulled away for air. The redhead panted while Stan's breaths were only stightly heavy.

Green eyes met blue as the two stared at each other, forheads touching. Stan smirked at the smaller boy and pecked his lips again.

"I love you" He whispered into Kyle's ear, sending shivers down the jew's spine.

"I love you too" Kyle spoke, resting his head on Stan's shoulder.

The two stood there for what seemed to them like hours, just wrapped in each others embrace, in pure silence. Stan was the one who finaly broke it.

"Hey Kyle?" He asked.

"Uh, ya Stan?" Kyle replied.

"What else is in your book?"

AlicornOfNight here! Hoped you liked it! Rate, Review and Fav if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a door opening pulled the two boys out of each others embrace. They looked twards the sound in unison.

It was Kenny, here to tell them to come back to class before the bell would ring.

"Hey guys..." The blonde said, his speech clear now that he stopped wearing his muffling parka and settled for an orange hoodie over a white V-neck tee and baggy blue jeans.

Noticing that the boys had hurrily sepperated when he enterd the room, he put two and two together. He smirked and continued with his assighned job.

"Mr. Garrison said you guys can come back to class now, unless your cool alone in here." He said, holding back a laugh and deepening his grin.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other nerviously. 'Did Kenny know?' they seemed to ask each other with simple facial expressions. Being Super Best Friends since forever gave you a conection like that, to be able to read each others thoughts and emotions. It took Kyle quite an effort to keep his secret from Stan for so long.

"Uh, thanks Kenny. Ya, we'll be right there." Stan finally said, hoping Kenny would take the bait and leave to give them time to talk a little more.

"Ok, come on." Kenny replied slyly. He turned to the hallway, his hand motioning for them to follow, before he stopped and turned back to his friends. He gave them a fake questioning look.

"Just give us a second okay dude?" Kyle said. A blush slowly formed across his cheaks as Kenny's unsettling smile somehow grew even wider. The blonde walked closer to the boys, making them nervious. He sat at a desk, putting his feet up and pulling his arms behind his head in a casual motion.

Stan had sweat on his browl and Kyle was nerviously playing with his hands. The three boys stayed like that for a while before Kenny broke the silence.

"Spill" He said simply. Sitting up in his seat, head on his palms, waiting for an answer.

"Who was it? Kyle? It was totally Kyle and his dirty little book wasn't it?" He playfully questioned. Kyle blushed deeper and Stan's face contorted with shock. Kenny laughed before continuing.

"Or maybe...it was Stan? Did the perfect football jock accedentally slip top secret information on his feelings for his Super Best Friend?" He tormented.

Kenny sat back, still waiting for his answer. It was given to him by the guilty redhead.

"It was me, Stan got a hold of my book and saw..uh...a picture that he shouldn't have. But it was HIM who kissed me!" Kyle confessed. Kenny smiled in victory while Stan blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew it! When I saw your little pictures I knew Stan was gonna get a hold of it one day! Wow Kyle, you'd think you being so smart and shit would help you hide your secrets better." Kenny toyed.

Kyle stood up from the desk top at his friends remark, looking like he does when he and Cartman argue.

"It's not like I GAVE the book to him! I'm not that stupid. And like I said, HE was the one who kissed ME!" Kyle said angerly. Stan groaned.

"Kenny, why does it matter who slipped? You were the one who besically told everyone you wanted to fuck the hell outta Butters in middle school. And who cared? No one." Stan stated blankly, hoping to have convinced his friend to stop. But Kenny just smiled, he allready prepaird for this.

"No one cared because I havn't been dating the same girl for what? Like 10 years. No one cared because I'm not the one who has a reputation to uphold as the perfect jock. I'm the one who was ALWAYS known as the guy who would fuck anything that would move. Can you say that, Mr. 'No one will care if all this time I was secretly gay for my best friend'? No you can't" Kenny's remark stunned both Kyle ans Stan, leaving them both speachless.

After a bit of akward silence, it was Stan's turn to reply.

"Whatever. Just...just don't tell anyone okay dude? I'm serious." He said, giving Kenny the death glare. Kyle was dissapointed on the inside, but on the outside he was giving the same look to the blonde.

Kenny agreed. Stan and Kyle packed up their stuff and said goodbye to the room just as they always did, following their friend back to Mr. Garrison's class. They still had ten minutes before the bell rang for next period.

Kenny enterd the room as normal as any tother day, until he desided to open his big mouth.

"I'm back with the fags Mr. G. Can Token do it next time or something? I had to like, peel them off of each other." He said nonchalantly. Stan and Kyle stopped in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

AlicornOfNight here! Hope you enjoy this chapter where Wendy takes the hard truth.

The whole class looked at them. Cartman busted out laughing while Butters smiled and brushed it off. Token, Clyde, Craig and Tweek sat in a mix of shock and giggles. And then, there was Wendy. She sat next to Bebe, who was looking at her, waiting for the ebony haired girl to burst into tears.

But she didn't. She just sat there, unable to move. Finally she got up and walked over to Stan and Kyle. She looked at Kyle's red face, tears slowly filling her blue orbs. Her eyes moved to Stan's, who was biting his lip in preparation for the slap across the face he expected.

"I don't know why I'm so shocked..." She said. Her voice was shaky. Everyone was silent, even Cartman who had stopped laughing so he could hear her. Wendy cleared her throat before she continued.

"I always knew you cared more about him than me. I-I guess i just...didn't expect for it to go this far." Tears slid down her face as she looked at the floor. She looked back up, this time in Kyle's direction. She wiped tears from her cheeks and gave a fake laugh and a chuckle.

"You...you take care of him okay Kyle? And the minute you mess up, I'll be there." She said, pulling him into an awkward embrace. He returned it for a few seconds before she pulled away, going back to the brunette boy she once loved.

She stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to his ear, hesitating to speak.

"I...I understand. And, I forgive you" She whispered. As she pulled away, she kissed him softly on the cheek and walked out of the class room. Bebe got up from her seat and followed her, giving Stan and Kyle a distressed look before exiting.

Silence filled the room as everyone took in the scene that had just played. Was Wendy really that okay with this? Usually she would scream her head off in a situation like this. No one really understood why she didn't hate him, but no one understood why she would.

Everyone just stayed there, still and quite. The bell eventually rang and Mr. Garrison spoke.

"Well, that was...interesting. You...can all leave now. Have a nice day" He said before turning to erase the board. Everyone got up from their seat and filed out the door, each one stopping and giving Stan and Kyle a different look.

Kenny just smirked at them. Token, Clyde Craig and Tweek gave the two boys a pat on the back. Butters smiled happily for them, pulling them into a tight hug before catching up with Kenny in the hall.

Finally Cartman got out of his seat and approached them. Kyle rolled his eyes and prepared himself for what ever the boy had to say.

"I always knew you two were just big fags like Kenny and Butters" He said triumphantly with his arms crossed over his large chest. Kyle scoffed and readied an insult.

"Just shut the fuck up fat ass" Stan said, stealing the words strait from Kyle's half open mouth. Cartman glared at him, which only got him a 'Honestly, what are you gonna do about it?' look from the boy.

Angered, Cartman left, grumbling something about hippies and Jews under his breath, leaving Stan and Kyle looking at each other.

A wordless conversation of thanks and understanding was exchanged between the two.

Stan huffed a breath, ready to walk out and face the rest of the school that had probably already been filled in. He took a single step before stopping and turning back to Kyle.

"Now can I see your book?" He asked out loud, giving the best puppy dog face he could to the redhead. Kyle laughed and nodded. Stan smiled widely as the other boy dug in he book bag and bulled out the blue sketch book of secret desires.

Stan took the bound pages from him, and grabbed his hand. Kyle looked up with a blush on his face, about to say something before Stan lightly pressed their lips together, silencing him. They exited the room, gaining quiet comments from nearby gossipers.

"I hope you know, that whatever you see in that book, stays between you and me" Kyle said sternly.

"Ya, and Kenny" Stan said smirking down at his love.

I know that I pretty much made it where Mr. Garrison is just like, watching them during the end, but whatever. I like it like that. Maybe he's thinking about that egg he saw them protect all those years ago...

Wow, that was random.

Rate, Review and Fav if you enjoyed!


End file.
